Neo Akatsuki: A Test of Strength!!
Shun stands before his opponent, in a far off area in the Forrest. "This isn't a death match. I just want to clarify that...". Sayotsu Uzumaki yawns saying "clarify wha-t?" "I want to clarify that this isn't a match to the death. Shun Kimoko activates his Saigan, to which he begins analyzing the man's chakra color. He'd pick up to his element, classifying him as a lightning type. Sayotsu notices the man with saigan and activates his Sharingan,as he throws multiple kunai's tied with exploding tags towards Shun. Shun's eyes turn brown, and his body is quickly solidified. Shun simply stares at Sayotsu with his emotionless expression. "Let's begin". Sayotsu activates his Yang Release: Exoskeleton and rushes towards Shun and from a close range uses Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Having his point of view slowed down by his now turning into a Bunkōgan Saigan, he'd move at extremely high speeds (using both the Wind Release: Body Flicker Technique & Lightning Release: Rejuvination) over to a tree trunk. Hiding, he'd begin to analyze that strange armor around Sayotsu. Sayotsu uses Chakra Enhanced Speed moving at incredible speed appearing before Shun and then looking right into his eyes uses Sharingan: Hallucination. Right as he does that, Shun moves into a battle of the eyes; using his Bunkōgan to not only send a projection over to the sharingan to counter the genjutsu, but leaving a projection of himself (with masked chakra); making it seem as if Shun Kimoko never teleported into his dimension. (Techniques used; Yin Release: Moonlight Technique, Yin-Yang Release: Dimension, Bunkōgan). Sayotsu was forced to cancel out the genjutsu and hide himself,he started waiting for shun's arrival. In the dimension, Shun's one of shun's eyes glow blue, the other yellow (water/lightning). Suddently, a a gigantic wave of water bursts through the open, only for Shun to land on the surface withlist covered in lightning. Just upon landing, he'd release the armour in the form of a Lightning Release: Shockwave Technique, releasing an electric surge throughout the water. Sayotsu used Lightning Release: Lightning Dragons Rage Missile in conjugation with Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique easily overpowering Shun's technique,then Sayotsu used Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique. Revamping his armor, Shun would plunge into the lightning-fused water, only to summon his puppets, putting an end to all of the calamaty with a sudden burst of smoke, and Amaterasu. Sayotsu without wasting anytime activated Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and used Kangiten protecting himself from the amaterasu,and he swung Kangiten's dagger at Shun. He'd quickly jump out of the way with another wind-based body flicker. From there, Shun would revamp his dragonfly-like form, and he'd fly into the air. Withlist in the air, he'd go into his own special defense; Yin-Yang Release: Knight's Calling Technique. Note; his puppets are still in his control and too are in air. Sayotsu used Kamui using both his eyes, warping out all of Shun's puppets also then creating a warp hole from which a barrage of shurikens were unleashed at him,proving his efficiency in the usage of Kamui.However the jutsu caused him to bleed .